Transformers Prime: Towa no Quon
by melishade4ever
Summary: When Miko was seven, she was saved by a beast with purple eyes called Insania. Now, at the age of fifteen, a boy come to her school with the exact same eyes called Quon. But what if the two strangers are somewhat connected. Miko/Quon TFP crossover.
1. Prologue

It was calm, cool, and quiet in the streets of Tokyo, Japan. A few kids were calmly playing at the park. The wind blew in the trees of the park as leaves flew into the wind. The sky was cloudy as rain fell down forming puddles in the grass.

Someone stepped into that puddle as she was running away from her parents. She wore a pink rain coat with pink boots. She wore her hood over her short black hair.

Her name was Miko. A seven year old girl who loved adventure, and getting into trouble. She looked back to see that she was far away from her parents and smirked. She stopped dead into her tracks and sat down.

'I lost them.' She thought as she was panting from using a lot of energy. She never really got along with her parents for some reason. Oh well, that didn't really matter at the moment.

She got up and continued to walk by herself. As she took another step, she felt the ground shake under her feet. She looked up to see smoke rising into the air. She smiled in amazement as her curiosity took over. Miko ran to the source of the smoke and hid behind the bush.

What she saw however, was beyond her imagination.

There were four robots, each in a different color facing a beast in white, blue and yellow. And it looked like the beast was winning.

"Wow." Miko said to herself. She wished she could take a picture, but for now, she'll just have to watch.

The beast ducked as one of the robots tried to slice him with his sword. A yellow sword appeared into his hand and he sliced the black robot in the chest. The three other robots jumped and tried to attack him as well, but he barely dodged it and threw his sword like a spear.

The black robot got up and slowly walked towards the beast that was currently occupied and activated some kind of weapon within its sword. The robot aimed it at the beast and was prepared to fire.

"Get out of the way!" Miko yelled by mistake. She covered her mouth as everyone turned their attention to her.

The black robot then aimed his weapon at Miko and it began to charge. Miko gulped in fear as she slowly walked back.

The beast immediately reacted by running to the black robot and aiming his weapon to the ground. The weapon fired into the ground and caused and explosion along with black smoke. Miko covered her mouth and shut her eyes and the smoke got near her. She then felt an unknown force grab her and pull her away from the battle. The smoke was beginning to make her feel dizzy. She looked up and saw the beast that was battling the robots carrying her to safety. She squinted as she tried to see his face, and she saw that the beast had a beautiful, piercing purple eye.

They arrived over at the edge of the park and the beast put her down against a tree. She tried to stay awake, but she was giving into unconsciousness.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

As she slowly slipped into unconsciousness, she felt the beast touch her head and pet it softly.

Insania.

**Later**

"Miko!" a voice cried out.

Miko slowly woke up to see her parents standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?" her mom asked with worry.

Miko nodded her head as she slowly got up. Her father then picked her up and carried her to the car.

"You are not pulling a stunt like that again," her father said, "we could have lost you."

Miko sighed as her head was on her dad's shoulders. She widened her eyes as she looked inside the forest and saw the beast known as Insania look at her for a brief moment and run off. Never to be seen again.

**Me: Another new story. If you guys don't know what Towa no Quon is, it's a really awesome anime. And yes I will make Miko fall in love, no argument. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	2. Quon

Miko sighed as she sat at the front of the school waiting for Bulkhead. Jack already left for work and Rafael was already at base. But she had to stay at school because she had detention. And sadly, Bulkhead was late, again.

It's been eight years since that incident in Japan. She hasn't seen Insania ever since. Her parents decided to send her to Jasper since she didn't like the life she had in Tokyo.

For some reason, she's been drawing Insania lately, specifically his face. She didn't know why, but she never forgot his face. She put the finishing touches on Insania and looked at it for a moment.

She wondered if she would ever see him again.

Suddenly, someone pulled her sketchbook out of her hand and looked at it for a moment. Miko looked up to see who it was and growled. It was a red-headed teenager with green eyes.

His name was Vince, a.k.a school bully. He picks on everyone, especially her, Rafael, and Jack.

She tried to get her sketchbook back, but Vince held it high in the air. He looked at it for a moment and began to laugh.

"What kind of drawing are these?" he mocked.

"None of your business!" Miko answered, "Give them back!"

He flipped through the pages and saw the drawing of Insania. "This is a really messed up drawing! Man, you're such a creep!"

"Give it back!" Miko yelled.

Miko gasped as Vince tore out a couple of pages from the sketchbook. "This is a load of crap!"

Vince then felt and unknown force grab his arm that was holding the sketchbook. The two teens turned to see who it was and widened heir eyes.

It was a teenage boy, about Jack's age by the looks of it. He had messy black hair with a headband on top. He wore a long red coat on top of a black shirt, pants, and boots. There was some kind of gem on the shirt were his chest was, and he had piercing purple eyes.

'Who is he?' Miko thought.

"What do you want?" Vince sneered.

"I suggest you give the girl her stuff back." The boy said.

Vince was a little shock for a moment, but began to laugh. "And why should I listen to you?"

The boy just looked at him dead in the eye, not letting Vince get to him at all. Vince gulped a little bit. For some reason, the guy was somewhat…scary.

"I've met a guy just like you once." The boy began, "And our meeting didn't end well."

Vince began to sweat a little bit, but then smirked. He dropped Miko's sketchbook and the boy let go of his hand.

"Whatever," Vince said, "She's not worth it."

Vince walked away to his car and drove off. Miko bent down and picked up the paper that Vince ripped out of her sketchbook. As she was about the pick up the last sheet, the boy bent down and picked it up. Miko looked up and saw that the boy was more relaxed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Miko answered, "You're pretty cool for standing up to Vince like that!"

The boy smiled. "I just didn't like how he was harassing you."

He handed her the last piece and Miko put it back into her sketchbook. "Can I look at your sketchbook?" he asked.

Miko hesitated for a moment, but handed him her sketchbook. The boy flipped through the pages as he saw the pictures she drew. He narrowed his eyes a little as he saw the picture of Insania.

"How did you draw this?" he asked.

Miko saw the picture of Insania and her face turned red in embarrassment. "It's just a picture. Nothing really."

"Well it's a nice picture." He complimented.

Miko's face lit up. "Thanks! No one's ever given me a good compliment before!"

The boy smiled as he handed her sketchbook to her.

"I'm Miko!" she introduced herself.

"Well it's nice to meet you Miko," Miko said, "My name is Quon."

'Quon?' Miko thought.

"Nice name." She said.

They both heard a honking noise as they both turned to see a green hummer in the parking lot.

"That's my ride," Miko said, "See you around."

Quon smiled. "You too."

Miko then ran off to the hummer and drove off.

"So who's the kid?" a voice asked.

"He says that his name is Quon," Miko explained, "I don't remember anyone saying that someone new was coming."

"Are you supposed to know?" Bulkhead asked in confusion.

"Well Jasper's a small town, Bulk," Miko said, "I just wonder where he came from."

**Meanwhile…**

"What are you doing here, Quon?" a voice asked.

Quon turned around to see a girl with white hair and purple eyes as well.

"You just left when we were looking around here," she said.

"Sorry Yuri," Quon apologized, "I just saw someone who needed help."

Yuri sighed. "You're still helping out the innocent aren't you?"

"But.." Qoun began, "She's knows about us."

Yuri looked at him in shock. "She knows about the attracters?"

"Not exactly" Quon told her, "But she does know about Insania."

Yuri grew a little worried. "Do you think we should watch out for her?"

Quon looked at her and smiled. "I think I know a way."

**The Next Day…**

Miko groaned as she sat in her chair. School was about to start pretty soon, and she hated it.

The bell rang as everyone sat down. The teacher walked in and straightened her glass.

"We have a new student today." She said. The door opened as everyone saw a boy with purple eyes walk in.

Miko widened her eyes and her mouth dropped. It was Quon!

"Everyone, this is Quon," the teacher said, "He moved her from Japan."

Some of the girls gazed at him dreamingly while the boys were muttering about something.

"Quon you can sit anywhere you like." The teacher told him.

Quon walked over to an empty seat and sat next to Miko. "Hey."

Miko waved at him. "I didn't know you were going to enroll here."

"Sorry I didn't tell you." He said.

"It's okay." Miko said.

The two then looked at the bored and began the day.

**Me: That's a fast update. I put two more choices for my poll so please look at it. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


End file.
